Navidad Asiatica-Nórdica
by TouchBad
Summary: La Navidad se acerca y es el momento de pasarlo en familia, a Islandia se le ocurre una idea para poder celebrarlo con su pareja, pero algo tendrá que hacer para que nadie se oponga, ¿Qué será la idea que se le ha ocurrido?


**Navidad Asiática-Nórdica**

Islandia miraba atento el calendario de su habitación, quedaban cuatro días para la navidad, tenía algo en mente, y era celebrar la navidad con su familia y la de su pareja, porque desde que tenía uso de razón, las navidades siempre era lo mismo, los nórdicos juntos y algunas veces estaban Ladonia y Seleand, amaba a esos niños pero a veces le sacaba de quicio teniéndolos todo el día y la noche gritando sin parar y discutiendo, también estaba que Noruega se emborrachaba junto al danés y era más insoportable que cuando estaba ebrio no lo aguantaba, Suecia desparecía rápidamente y no parecía hasta el día misteriosamente en un armario en ropa interior y Finlandia…Pues él solo sonreía mientras cocinaba y limpiaba todo lo que Noruega, Dinamarca y los niños, estaba siempre harto de esas fiestas, pero este año iba a ser muy distinto, pensaba imitar a su novio con la familia y tenía un plan preparado para ambas familias, sonrió y señalo el día de navidad con rojo.

En la hora de la cena todos estaban muy callados, Islandia miraba a los presente y pensaba como decirle su idea, seguro que podía convencerle solo tenía que usar sus armas.

Oye Fin-le llamo Islandia

¿Ocurre algo?-quiso saber el nombrado

Si-asintió- Me preguntaba cómo sería celebrar la navidad con Hong Kong y su familia, a mi parecería interesante-

De golpe se oyó un ruido sonoro, Emil supo lo que era y se puso a contar lentamente no le quedaba mucho para que la bomba de su hermano explotara y cuando iba por diez ya Lukas estallo.

Ni de broma-dijo muy serio

Venga Nore sería divertido-le dijo

No meteré a ese pirómano en mi casa-sentenció

De acuerdo-asintió que sorprendió a todos- Tendré que obedecer a mi "Oni-chan", en esta casa siempre se hace lo que vosotros decía y yo no tengo ni voz ni voto, es normal soy el más pequeño-

Islandia seguía poniendo cara de niño infantil, sabía perfectamente que con esa cara y diciéndole a su hermano "Oni-chan" conseguía lo que quisiera, solo tenía que esperar a que tuviera efecto, Noruega seguía descuadrado no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado su hermano le había llamado "Oni-chan" sin que se lo hubiera impedido, estaba encantado que le llamara así, levantó la vista y vio la cara de niño que había puesto le hizo que le encogiera el corazón, Islandia seguía con la cara infantil: morritos fueras y ojitos a punto de llorar, Lukas suspiro.

De acuerdo-aceptó-Pueden venir, pero te estaré vigilando-

Islandia sonrió y salió de ahí pasando de lo que decía su hermano, siempre funcionaba, subió a su cuarto rápidamente para llamar a su pareja y contarle el plan que tenía preparado para esa noche.

 _ **24 de Diciembre**_

Islandia se había pasado todo el día desde muy temprano preparando la casa, ¿El problema? Que se había levantado a las seis de la mañana para tener la casa lista para la noche y había despertado a todo el mundo, así que Lukas y Berwald tenían cara de pocos amigos y sus parejas les habían estado evitando para no asustarse y chillar de miedo, a la tarde Emil estaba encerrado en su cuarto observando unas pastillas mientras sonreía, nadie le iba a chafar esa noche, se la guardo en los pantalones para que nadie las viera ni notara.

La noche por fin había llegado, todo estaba preparado, la mesa puesta con la vajilla especial, las copas, las servilletas puestas en forma de una flor, y un adorno en el centro de la mesa; todo estaba perfecto y los nórdicos ¿estaban también? Ellos llevaban ropa especial para la ocasión. Sobre las ocho y media los asiáticos llegaron a la casa, Islandia hubiera ido a besar a su novio si cierto noruego no lo hubiera agarrado del brazo para que no saliera corriendo, Emil suspiro pero eso duraría poco, Finlandia los acompaño hasta el salón, Islandia se fue a la cocina con el sueco para servir las copas.

Svi-le llamo que hizo que este se girar-Yo serviré las bebidas-

El sueco asintió, Emil echo en todas las copas el somnífero, las saco y comenzó a servirlas a todas, mientras lo hacía discretamente le paso una nota a su novio para que nadie lo viera, en la cual ponía: _"No bebas, tiene un somnífero, pero actúa con normalidad"._ Cuando las copas estuvieron servidas, Islandia se sentó entre su hermano y Mathias, levantaron las copas y brindaron, una vez de hacerlo comenzaron a beber, menos los dos menores, Emil y Xiang, hicieron que bebía, solo tenían que esperar unos minutos para que hiciera efecto, tardo una media hora en hacer efecto, todos cayeron encima de sus platos, Islandia se levantó rápidamente para ir a los brazos de su novio, que este le recibió con los brazos abiertos y con un gran beso que ambos esperaban desde el momento que el asiático había cruzado la puerta, estuvieron un rato besándose.

Eres malo-le dijo el asiático

Era la única forma de estar con mi novio sin que mi hermano nos moleste-le explico

Eso me gusta-le dijo con un beso Xiang-¿Celebramos nuestra navidad?

Eso ni se dice-le sonrió

Emil cogió las manos de su pareja y lo guio hasta su habitación la fiesta estaba a punto de empezar, llegaron al cuarto del islandés. Una vez en el cuarto Hong Kong comenzó a besarle y a quitarle la ropa, Emil tampoco se quedó atrás, también comenzó a quitarle la ropa, Xiang lo cogio sin dejar de besarle y lo tumbo en su cama, ambos se besaban sin parar Emil estaba debajo de su novio, acabaron haciendo el amor, para ellos fue diferente de las otras veces, tal vez porque es Navidad, da igual lo que fuera para ellos era diferente y especial porque en estas fiestas estaban juntos y sin que nadie los molestaran.

Después de hacer el amor ambos se vistieron y bajaron, aun sus familias seguían durmiendo y ellos rieron, Emil cogió sus platos y los llevo al sofá dónde ambos cenaron juntos y tapados con una manta se pusieron a cenar tranquilos, fue una gran cena para ambos, a lo mejor lo repetían el próximo año.

 _ **25 de Diciembre**_

Todos al día siguiente despertaron con dolor de cuello no entendían nada, como se podían a ver quedado dormir y sin cenar, de golpe vieron que los sitios de Islandia y Hong Kong estaban vacías, haciendo que Lukas y Yao explotaron furiosos registraron la casa de arriba abajo para buscar a esos dos adolescente que pensaban mandarlos a una academia militar en Rusia, le daba igual que fueran naciones, Taiwan los encontró ambos durmiendo en el sofá aún tapados con la manta, Emil se encontraba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja y esta la tenía apoyada en su mano izquierda, dormían tranquilamente, no quisieron despertarlos porque les parecían unos ángeles durmiendo, pero cuando despertaran no se iban a escapar del sermón que Noruega y China les iban a echar.

 **Fin**

 **Feliz Navidad a todo el mundo, espero que os guste este fanfic. Disfruten de esta fiesta con vuestros seres queridos.**.


End file.
